


All This and Heaven Too

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she's pulled out of Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

When she's alone she can feel it pressing down on her, the pure bliss of Heaven. It hurts. Even the memory of Heaven's ecstasy is too much for one human body to bear. When she's alone, and she prefers to be alone, she drowns in that almost pleasurable agonizingly painful intensity. She can't give it up. Without her memories of Heaven, she wouldn't feel alive.

She knows she's selfish, wishing she were dead, and so, unselfishly, she wishes for more. She tells herself she could endure the agony of Heaven's ecstasy if she could have all this and Heaven too.


End file.
